Mobile computer users are able to enjoy wireless Internet access at various wireless access points (WAPs), commonly referred to as WiFi access points. The WiFi access points are wireless access points that are compatible with IEEE 802.11, as certified by the Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) Alliance.
Usually, WiFi operators deploy WiFi access points at high traffic locations to meet the need of mobile users. The cost of WiFi Internet access is relatively high because WiFi operators need to recoup their investment in deployment and maintenance of access points and make some profits.
An access point can serve multiple users within a defined network area. As users move beyond the range of one access point, they need to be handed over to the next access point. Typically, the next access point is the first access point detected by the mobile device in the geographical area in question. However, the detected access point may have service characteristics undesirable for the user. For example, the detected access point may not provide a sufficient level of security or a sufficient speed of network connection.
Because of these and other limitations, many mobile users are reluctant to pay a premium price for WiFi Internet access. Therefore, WiFi Internet access as an industry has experienced a rather slow start.
Thus, what is desired is a method or system that helps overcome one or more of the above-described limitations.